Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers planned to be made by 4000Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) * Kismet - Shego (Kim Possible) * Lyra * Khouny * Sparky - ??? * Buzz - ??? * Darby Spree - ??? * Druella O'Midas - ??? * Desiree D'Allure - Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) * Erol - ??? * Lahwhinie - DNAmy (Kim Possible) * Shaka Baka - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Hubba Hubba - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Seymour - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Foxglove - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # A Man Never Suspects # A Case of Stage Blight # Weather or Not # Kim Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Ash! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash gets the Fog badge.jpeg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Senor Senior Senior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Snout Monkey Fist (TV Series).jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as Professor Nimnul Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Dijon in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Dijon as Percy Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as the Captain Florrie001.jpg|Florrie as Sally Jessie in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Jessie, Cassidy (TV Series).jpg|and Cassidy as the Siamese Twins Angry-Cyrus-team-galactic-boss-cyrus-16358143-320-240.jpg|Cyrus as Juice Lee Lon.jpg|Lon as Frenchie Ben-0.jpg|Ben as K. Sera Streaky.jpg|Streaky as Clyde Cosgrove Shego in the TV Series.jpg|Shego as Kismet Ace Bathound in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Ace Bathound as Mr. Gribbish Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander, Ed Dinosaur King.png|Ed, Seth.png|and Seth as the Jamacian Fruit Bats Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Sir Colby Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Captain Colonel Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash as Elliott Khoury.jpg|Khoury as Ting-a-Ling Lyra-0.jpg|Lyra as Ming-Ting Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as the Opera Singer Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Clarence Dudley Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Sewernose de Bergerac Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Euripides Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Voltaire Mayor of Townsville (TV Series).jpg|Mayor of Townsville as Don Quijole Domino Pokemon.jpg|Domino as Desire D'Allure DNAmy.jpg|DNAmy as Lahwhinie Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Derek as Shaka Baka Wade Load in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Wade Load as Hubba Hubba Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Raye Hino at the Beach.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Winifred Jasper.jpg|Jasper as Bud Horace.jpg|Horace as Lou Molly Hale-0.jpg|Molly Hale as Midge Magica De Spell.jpg|Magica De Spell as Mrs. Sweeney Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Todd Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston, Lefou.jpg|and LeFou as Jack and Nickles Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Camembert Katie Ritchie.png|Ritchie as the Red Badger of Courage Zirconia (Anime).jpg|Zirconia as Rat Capone Tiger's Eye.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Sugar Ray Lizard Hawk's Eye-0.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:4000Movies